


Affinity

by LouisaHale



Series: Dark and/or Smutty Fics [3]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodshed, Come Inflation, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fey age of maturity is sixteen, Gen, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Made For Each Other, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Prophecy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Size Kink, The Hidden are not nice, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violence, fey are sexual beings, i promise you there is plot, magically powerful main characters, so everything is legal in their world but no ours, squirrel is adopted by nimulot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: Two children from powerful unions would be born with an affinity for all four natural elements. Once Joined the two would be an unstoppable force, saviors of the Fey.NOTE: Rated Explicit for very kinky scenes in part two (Water) and three (Earth) (sections will be Marked E) the story as a whole is rated M. Skipping the sex scenes will not change the plot of the story very much.
Relationships: Lenore/Merlin (Cursed), Nimue & Pym & Squirrel | Percival (Cursed), Nimue & Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Nimue & Squirrel | Percival (Cursed), Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Pym (Cursed)/Original Female Character(s), Pym/Gawain/Original Character, Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Dark and/or Smutty Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174274
Kudos: 6





	1. Born in the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this fic is like the second one ive written with actual consensual smut scenes in it. 
> 
> Constrictive criticism is appreciated so i get better, my only experiences with sex is the media (fanfic mostly) But i wanted to try to see if i could get better at writing it, get out of my comfort zone a bit.If i missed a kink in the tags will you LMK? I dont want to trigger someone by missing something.
> 
> I tried going real Dark with Fear The Living More, and I tried ABO in Power Over Me...so i thought in this fic I try to explore some people that do some dark things (not as dark as FEAR) and their combined power and ABO nature have them doing kinky things to one another.
> 
> There is plot in here, so feel free to read if you're uncomfortable with very kinky sex.
> 
> I plan to have this all up in three or less uploads (two chapters each day), depending how fast I can edit (im a terrible speller) . Hope to have this complete by next weekend!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Prologue: Born In The Dawn**

She had many titles: Daughter of the Hidden, Queen of Avalon, Creator of the Mists, Lady of the Lake. But when she was still mortal they called her Vivienne of the Lake Folk. Her kind was the first of the Fey Kind to be wiped out by the church’s crusade.

In her death The Hidden came to her, and the whispers she had heard since she was a child gave her a great gift. They gave her a way to save all Fey, the power to protect them. The helped her create Avalon, gave her immense power to rule over it and made it a sanctuary for all souls lost to the church to have one more chance at life before they passed into the Twilight.

Vivienne wished it was in her power to do more to save the mortal Fey often after the creation of her realm, but when The Hidden professed of the ones to be born that were destined to lead the living Fey to sanctuary in Avalon she cried. The price would be too terrible, the suffering too great. The Hidden asked for too much this time.

They demanded two children with the affinity for all elements the Fey drew their life force from. Children that when Joined would be unstoppable protectors of Fey Kind. But before the children could be Saviors, The Hidden demanded great suffering of them. Only Vivienne, The Hidden’s own creation, neither alive nor dead, leader of beings of the in between like herself knew the details of the suffering.

The prophecy was dictated to all Fey elders and rulers of the saviors to come, even down to the parents of the children. Nothing of the suffering was detailed.

An alpha son of Vivienne, Creator of Avalon, Protector of the Fallen and an omega daughter of Merlin the last Druid, known by many names but most famously as Traitor of Fey. Their union would be the saving grace of all Fey. Most knew of this, what they did not know were the less famous parents of the saviors. Only the clan leaders of the alpha and omega knew of their fate and were to reveal it when the time came.

When the previous Ash King perished, and his son Ban took the throne it only took the young alpha days to be found on the shore of Vivienne’s lake. Her tether to the mortal world, the only place she could physically manifest until she had a child to tether her to the mortal plane. The young man was eager to do his duty despite the omega he was mated to in his clan. Ban was the obvious choice for the father of her son; Viviane had a Hidden-given talent for water and air, in Bans family line the eldest son was gifted with fire affinity in addition to their people’s affinity for the earth. Their son would be terribly powerful.

After their coupling Vivienne was able to leave her lake holding her Lancelot. She begged Elaine, mate of Ban, to raise the boy as her own. She didn’t want to give him up; she wanted him to be safe with her. But The Hidden had ordered.

Her Lancelot. Her sweet boy, so much suffering he would endure. It wasn’t fair.

Lenore, a young Sky Folk omega was to be the mother of her sons destined. The Sky Folk had an affinity for air, but Lenore also had a talent for earth. She would be their leader when she grew. Which is why after she and Merlin mated The Hidden took away the alphas power and compelled him to leave his love. It wouldn’t do for Merlin to be in the way of Lenore's rise and it wouldn’t do for him to be around keeping his daughter safe and loved.

Merlin in his affinity for all the elements was devastated at the loss of magic and mate, and even more crushed when Vivienne told him the true prophecy. She was able to leave her lake because of Lancelot, but she wasn’t allowed to see him. The Hidden forbade interference in the chosen ones lives. She and Merlin wouldn’t be able to go near their children under pain of torture by both light and dark gods until the children met.

Vivienne and the Magician grew to be friends while they waited. She confided in him the defeat she felt when Ban, Elaine and their three sons appeared in Avalon with the rest of the Ash Folk, confirming to her her child's torture was in progress and she was helpless to end it. When Nimue was attacked by a Dark God Merlin came to her lake to mourn the girl’s childhood happiness.

It would be years of holding each other and crying watching their children suffer from afar.

The day the man her son had been made to become entered the village of the Sky Folk, Vivienne went to her friend in glee.

The suffering was through.

The saving could begin.

They were allowed to help their children.

Finally.


	2. Water

**Part One: Fire**

The Weeping Monk walked into the village as his brothers purified the Fey from the land. It was a righteous task; one Father had chosen him for when he was five summers old so he could help the paladins purify other daemons from the earth. He was Daemon born too, and was to join the rest of his kind in Hell once the holy work was complete. The Monk realized the difficulty in his task, but took it up every day as his duty for this was the only life he remembered. 

He was briefing father on his plans for going to the wood and cleansing the ones that escaped when a brother brought a Fey girl over to father to burn. 

Her scent woke Lancelot from his twenty-year nightmare in the paladins care. The Hidden now allowed him to remember whoehe was and who he was to be. He was Lancelot du Lac, bastard son of the King Ban of the Ash Folk and Queen Vivienne du Lac of Avalon. He was a prince of his people on both sides of the family, a prophesied savior of the Fey. His captors had made him go against his destiny for to long. But he wasn’t a child any longer. All it would take was to embrace his full Fey abilities and he could see them all burn. 

What Carden never understood about his people was their designations, the secondary biological drive many fey folk presented with at puberty. There were the alphas with their desire to plunder, pleasure, propagate and claim and then there were the omegas with their intoxicating scent luring others in to plunder, please, fill and undo them. Typically Fey mated with the opposite designation, but sometimes they found their other half in the same designation depending how strong their baser desires reigned.

Lancelot du Lac was an alpha, he was destined for an omega with a parentage, magic and base desire as powerful as his own, it was prophesied she be the daughter of the Druid Merlin and a Sky Folk High Priestess. When he and his mate were one they would unite their people and guide them to safety in the lands of his mother. 

This omega Sky Folk girl, terrified and about to be burned by Carden was his prophesied mate. Her mere presence enough to free his mind from years of abuse, heal the wounds on his soul and allow to access the memories from his youth that he was sure were gone. 

He let out a growl. “Unhand her Carden”

“You dare speak to me thusly boy? Has the pretty daemon enslaved you to her beauty?” Father Carden sneered.

“My mate has freed me from your decades of torture. Unhand her.” Lancelot said, calling on the fire from his true father's line. The leaders of the children of the Ash Tree could always turn their enemies to Ash.

His former brothers drew on him, so Lancelot unleashed his fire. Soon every red clothed heathen in the Fey village and the surrounding woods went up in green flames and died a horrible death. 

Lancelot then turned to his intended, kneeling before her, placing his hand over his heart. “Daughter of the High Priestess Lenore of Deweeden and Merlin of the Druids, I am Lancelot du Lac, son of Queen Vivienne of Avalon and King Ban of the Ash Folk. I vow from this day forward to be a defender of our people and your loyal alpha. “

The omega looked confused, angry even. Lancelot could see her Fingers appear, beautiful green leaves covering all exposed skin. The air went cold as she glared down at him. “My father was called Jonah, Monk, and I could never be Destined for a traitor of his own kind.“

Her words hurt Lancelot, spearing into his heart. He would never forgive himself for his misdeeds against the Fey, but he would spend his days trying to make amends for it. “My love please…understand I was but a child and The Hidden abandoned me. I was vulnerable to their cruelty and committed terrible acts to stop my own torture. I will never forgive myself either. But please my love, I beg you to give me a chance to prove my worth to you and our brethren.”

Then an omega woman came running to them, shoving the gathered onlookers out over her way with her magic. Her Fingers resembled his love; the resemblance when she took the girls face in her hands and looked her in the eye was uncanny. “Nimue dear, Jonah was your step father. He married me when my alpha vanished and I was with child.... I never told you of the prophecy involving you because I thought your alpha was dead, the Ash Folk were wiped out long before I met Merlin.”

“He speaks the truth then Mother?” The girl, Nimue, said looking to her mother who nodded, her Fingers receded and she nodded. She then ran into Lancelot’s waiting arms. “Lancelot. My alpha. I’m not alone anymore. “

“Never again sweet Nimue. I will always be at your side.” Lancelot vowed, reveling in his woman’s scent for a moment.

It took him a bit longer than it should have to note that the embrace unleashed a magic over them both. Lancelot could feel his wounds healing, in his mind and on his skin, he felt the brand on his scalp close too and his hair growing back, the wounds on his back knit together. He knew that any wounds Nimue had were healing as well. But it wasn’t his or Nimue’s magic that healed them, nor was it the magic of them meeting. It was the mist that was dancing around them that was responsible.

Lancelot inhaled the mist, the scent familiar from his infancy. “Mother” he said pulling back from Nimue.

A laugh tinkled in his ear and the mist pulled back to begin to take the form of his mother. He made move to embrace her, he'd never seen her before but Father and Elaine told him of her when he was young, explaining that The Hidden decreed his mother could not be the one that raised him. Lancelot understood why now, he understood it all, and he wanted to embrace his mother to let her know he forgave her and The Hidden. But before he could reach her, the sky darkened and lightning descended, striking next to his mother’s forming body and depositing an alpha man.

The man’s eyes were pure light, but as they cleared, the sky also cleared. Soon the man gaze was intent on Lancelot’s mate and her mother.

Thoughts that the man was possibly his mother’s mate ended when Nimue’s mother ran to him and embraced him with a cry. This was Merlin. An alpha that had betrayed his kind as much as Lancelot had. A powerful Druid Folk hundreds of years old, the last of his kind.

The similarities made Lancelot uncomfortable.

Nimue was staring at the magician and her mother who were now kissing passionately. She looked wholly confused and uncomfortable at the sight and turned to Lancelot.

“Let’s meet my mother together. It will be a first for us both.” Lancelot said holding out his hand for Nimue. She took it.

His mother was beautiful, but she was weeping at the sight of him and his intended approaching her, the tracks of her tears mimicked his own markings. When they made it to her she embraced them both. “I’m so sorry for your suffering children.” She wept. “I wish The Hidden had allowed Merlin and I to help you through your pains, but we were powerless to go against them.”

Nimue stilled pulling back from the embrace. “They decreed our suffering? They knew all that has happened would happen. They new Lancelot would become a slaughterer of his people and I would become an outcast amongst mine?”

Merlin had finally broken his reunion with Lenore and approached his daughter. Nimue’s Fingers were out again, the earth was rumbling and a circle of fire had surrounded her, the flames taller than Lancelot. Merlin walked through the wall of fire with ease and embraced Nimue. “I know your anger child. I’ve felt it each day since they drove me away from you and your mother. Anger is a good link to our power child, but it its also destructive, unpredictable. It could hurt you if you embrace it like I have my whole life.”

“The voices, they want me to destroy, they want me to burn the humans in the name of Fey Kind. They want blood sacrificed to them, they want me to use Excalibur.” She cried, holding tight to Merlin. “Father, I fear them.”

“The Hidden are to be feared and revered my child. If you let anger control you they will use you as a weapon like they have me for many centuries.” He soothed, “You must find another emotion to anchor you, or they will use you long after they have their blood sacrifice.”

Lancelot tested the wall of fire, noting it did not burn him and entered the circle. “Nimue my love, listen to your father. Find another emotion to control your power.”

“Nimue please!” a child called from outside the fire. “I need you.”

“Do not prove them right! You are no witch. You are no daemon.” A redhead said from behind the child.

At their voices, the earth stopped shaking, and the fire receded. Her Fingers were still present but he realized why when he looked around. All the dead Fae in the clearing were now buried properly, flowers blooming on their graves, the entire clearing was blooming with life now.

“You chose love didn’t you?” Merlin asked his daughter as he pulled back from her.

“How did you know?” She asked.

“You may be my kin, but you are more your mother than you are your father.” He said kissing the crown of her head, leaving blossoms entangling her braids when he pulled back. “She taught me once about love and its power.”

“It’s lovely you finally listened.” Lenore said stepping forward.

Lancelot was pulled from his observation of the reunion by the child that appeared at his side, the one that called for Nimue, one his mate obviously loved. “You’re far to ugly to be Nimue’s alpha.” The child said kicking dirt at Lancelot.

The redhead, obviously fearing Lancelot and his past, pulled the child behind her using herself as a shield, Fingers of her own appearing on her skin. Hers, unlike Nimue’s and Lenore’s, were a sky blue and looked more like swirls of wind then leaves.

“Pym, he will not harm Squirrel.” Nimue said.

“What kind of name is Squirrel?” Lancelot laughed.

“What kind of name is Lancelot?” The child said, poking his head out from behind his protector and sticking out his tongue.

“Percival please.” Nimue said, “He’s my alpha.”

The child rolled his eyes. “His friends sacked our town and killed my father.”

Mother then stepped forward. “All Fey killed by the church are given a new life in my realm child. Your father has not yet passed into the Twilight, if that is any comfort. He is in Avalon until he is ready to move on.”

Percival started at Mother and nodded. “Thanks lady, but it does not change the fact I am alone.”

Lancelot’s heart hurt for the child, he saw himself in the boy, he saw himself in all Fey orphans truly, even when he wasn’t truly himself he tried his best to save them. He looked to Nimue and nodded at her, knowing she obviously loved the boy, he and this Pym her only companions. “Squirrel, you are not alone. You are family.” His mate said.

The boy ran to her and hugged her. Lancelot smiled at the sight. Soon Nimue’s parents joined the embrace and Lancelot looked to his Mother and smiled. But she was busy looking lustily at Pym. “Mother!”

“Lancelot, I know the church says homosexuality is a sin but you must remember the Fey view on both forms of homosexuality.” His mother said, still undressing the redhead with her eyes, the girl was now blushing under the attention.

Fey were very accepting of same sex pairs and same designation pairs, just because they weren’t the norm didn’t mean they found it wrong. Not everyone had their mate prophesied since birth like Lancelot did, most had to search for themselves for their other half. Many Fey were free with their flesh, seeking pleasure and love with whomever made them happy, sometimes finding their other half in an unexpected sex or designation and sometimes they loved coupling with the same sex and destination, or multiple partners even if Joined some Fey were free with their bodies (monogamy wasn’t always the norm for some Fey, otherwise Lancelot himself wouldn’t have been born).

The girl was now playing with her hair, giggling as she made her way over to Mother. When Mother had Pym in her arms she smiled. “You should rest tonight my son. Pym and I will return in the morn.” She said as she and Pym began to turn to mist, “I love you Lancelot.”

Nimue’s parents it seemed got a similar idea when they saw his mother depart. “Everyone pack up and rest, we will leave for Avalon in the morn” Lenore told her people, “It’s the only place our kind can survive until we pass ino the Twilight.”

What was left of the Sky Folk of Dewdeen dispersed at her direction and left the square to gather what supplies they could for their journey. Merlin looked to his mate and smirked, “We should go to our old favorite spot, that way we are still nearby if the children need our assistance.”

Lenore nodded and Merlin summoned his lightning, before disappearing them both.

Percival (Lancelot was not calling the child Squirrel) glared at he and Nimue. “You two are not leaving me alone to mate. Not now.”

Nimue and Lancelot both blushed. Lancelot had been raised by the church and had never known the pleasures of the flesh, and still was slightly uncomfortable with the prospect as he knew in his inexperience he’d disappoint his omega.

“No Squirrel, let’s go see how damaged my home was, perhaps we can all rest there this evening?” Nimue told the boy, “After we find a place to sleep we shall gather supplies for our journey.”

The boy nodded before looking to Lancelot. “We should find ugly here some new clothes. If he really isn’t The Grey Monk anymore. I think Father still had some clothes from his youth he was saving for me…”

“I would be honored to wear your father’s clothing Percival.” Lancelot nodded, holding out his hand “Nimue, let’s find ourselves shelter first.”

Nimue took his hand and Percival took hers, she led the way towards her home, in hopes if was safe enough to camp in this evening.


	3. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Scenes are bookended with "***Rated E***" and ***End E Rating***

**Part Two: Water**

Nimue decided to bathe after supper before she joined Squirrel and Lancelot for the evening. After they had each packed spare clothing and food for their journey (she had packed for Pym and Mother as well), strapping the supplies the horses. Both Old Boy and Goliath were tied next to her home for the night.

She smelt of fire, blood, sweat and death. So she insisted on bathing, like many had today. Lancelot and Squirrel had bathed earlier while the rest of the village bathed, Nimue opted to wait, used to hiding from the people who hated her.

So much had changed in the span of hours and everything felt so heavy on her heart. Certainly some of the changes were good: she now had a father that loved her, an alpha that she was certain would move mountains for her, and her kind no longer called her witch they looked to her in awe. She still had her mother, Squirrel and Pym too, they and Lancelot’s mother rounded out this newly formed family of hers. She was surrounded by love.

But her destiny burdened her, it felt suffocating. How was she, a girl only just six and ten, supposed to be a savior of anyone? How was she supposed to lead when The Hidden were still taunting her and her powers bubbled beneath her skin begging for terrible release.

The Hidden were not satiated with Lancelot’s killing of the Paladins earlier, They wanted more Christian blood spilled in their name. They wanted vengeance on those that harmed their children. They wanted Nimue and her alpha to be their sword.

She tried to ignore them and she bathed, trying to focus on the joy of finding her marks gone, of meeting her father, her mother no longer being alone, of finding her mate, of seeing Pym happily and brazenly go away with the gorgeous omega that gave birth to Lancelot, of Squirrel who was now officially her adopted child, of how Lancelot seemed as taken with their adopted child as she always had been. There was much to be joyful about, and there was much love in her life now.

_But think of your lives’ suffering. Think of how they treated you._

_Now that you’re their Savior they love you, but before The Christians arrived your people hated you._

_Does that not make you angry child?_

_Does that not make you want to maim and kill?_

_You are the daughter of Merlin, Sword Bearer of The Hidden._

_He slaughtered many in Our Name... he wielded Excalibur with honor._

_Bloodlust dances in your veins child…_

_its your destiny to be Our next Sword Bearer…_

_You will be Our Sword for centuries…_

_and your alpha will gladly follow where you lead._

_So much blood will be shed in Our name…and you will revel in it._

She tried to ignore their taunting, she knew The Hidden were wise, but also knew they could be terrible. She didn’t want to be their Sword, she didn’t want to be their weapon to control like Father had been. She was the daughter of Merlin, but she was also the daughter of Lenore. She needed to embrace love, not anger. Protection, not fear. She could be powerful, she could do what The Hidden prophesied and not loose herself.

The water around her started to bubble and a sword arose from its depths.

_Very well child, you will not be Our sword like Merlin was…_

_But you will need Excalibur for your mission…_

_The Lake Child has weapons besides his elements; you will need one as well…_

_We still demand Christian blood…_

_But you many keep your soul…_

The sword glowed and she took it in hand, the power in her veins stilled and began to sing. Her skin felt pleasantly warm now, her power glad to have something to talk to, to understand it. She felt it not controlling her. But part of her knew that if she let go of love and leaned into anger both the power and the sword would consume her. The Hidden would have her as their weapon then.

Either way The Hidden would get what they wanted, they wanted blood. It was just a matter if she only killed those who would slaughter Fey or if she went the route The Hidden preferred and killed all Christian men, women and children.

She left the water to dry, admiring the sword. That was how Lancelot found her.

“Nimue? Are you well?” He asked, before noting her nakedness and openly oogling her. “I felt the earth move, and The Hidden stopped whispering to me for a moment.”

“They had their sights on me, they want me to be my father’s heir as their Sword.” She told him, “I told them I would fulfill my destiny, but I would not be a weapon to control for centuries…do they taunt you too Lancelot?”

“Yes.” He nodded, still gazing at her boldly and smirking. He didn’t seem as embarrassed as he was earlier today when Squirrel mentioned mating. “They tell me how I’m not good enough, of the innocents I killed, of the blood on my hands, they should have chosen someone else to be your mate, that I am not the savior they wished for. They’ve only come back to me hours ago, but they’ve been fierce in their efforts to break me. They want me angry, they want me unable to control my abilities, they want to own me.”

“But they made you who you are. They made you the church’s tool.” Nimue said, staring to feel lust from his open admiration of her while he spoke. She could feel his eyes caressing her skin mapping every inch, like he was the water she was just immersed in. She made no move to dress though; she just admired him in turn, wishing she had been bathing with the villagers earlier so she could see the entirety of his form.

“I know love.” He said removing the blue cloak Squirrel had given him and then beginning to remove the green tunic an white undershirt underneath. “Like you they want me to be their weapon, after we complete our destiny they want to control me completely. They want me sad, they want me angry, they want me to hate my mother, and they want me to feel unworthy of you so we part when our mission is complete.” Nimue nodded as she turned to admired his sculpted upper half, giving him a front view of her form as reward for revealing beautiful skin to her. He continued speaking as he undressed further. “they do not understand that now that you are in my sights, I do not intend on letting you go. I long to be one with you in each way possible.”

“Shall we begin our journey to becoming one alpha?” Nimue asked standing.

_*****Rated E***** _

“If you do not mind, I find myself craving you. I long to bury myself within you depths my love.” He told her moving closer until he finally embraced her, caressing her lower back then working his way down to her backside to cup it with both hands, drawing her against his torso. She could feel all his form against her, including his member. “The child is safe, your mother and father returned from their reunion, and rest now in your home. So we’re free to spend the evening how we wish…”

Nimue tilted her head up and grabbed her alpha by the hair, dragging his mouth down to meet hers in a kiss. They plundered each other with their tongues, both without finesse in their approach, just needing to taste each other. The longer they were in each others presence the more Nimue thought of the couplings she had seen, (as people in their village weren't always careful in the places they chose to share flesh when passion overtook them) and she understood them now. Her omega need to please and be pleased, to be had and used thoroughly wherever possible had become overwhelming throughout the day.

Feeling his member against her, she knew he felt the need to couple furiously as well, she knew he was feeling his designations need to plunder and fill, to make scream in ecstasy, to make known to all what was his for the taking. The longer they kissed the more aggressive he became, taking charge, fueled by lust and instincts.

Nimue had a feeling he was just as out of his depth as she was when it came to the pleasures of the flesh. She felt safe in his arms, he would not judge her if she was unskilled at coupling just as she would not judge him for the same. She just needed to be close to him in anyway possible, that would be satisfaction enough for her.

When Lancelot broke their kiss his eyes were alight, green flames were dancing around those beautiful blue orbs. It seems despite his affinity for all elements he preferred fire the most.

That was quite fine with her, she had a favored element as well.

Nimue reached down and grabbed his member; she had seen couples do this before when sneaking behind a hut to couple quickly. Once she confirmed he was hard and ready for coupling, she let go and grasped his hand, leading it down to her sex. He needed her to touch her, prepare her.

In a blink he had her down on the lake shore, on her back, he was over her, in between her spread legs, gazing intently at her sex as his fingers circled it gently. He smirked when the first digit entered easily, she was already wet but when he speared her with the second digit and he began thrusting in and out at a maddenly slow pace she felt her wetness increase.

As he continued his ministrations, and started spreading the digits apart while they were inside her she felt the control of both their magics begin to wane. The air thickened and it started to rain, the waters of the lake began to churn, the earth rumbled underneath her back providing a lovely vibration but the most surprising was that her insides were very warm.

His digits were on fire as he used them to open her.

Nimue reached completion upon the realization. The thunder and lighting began, the sky opened up and exploded, mirroring the passion inside them both.

Her desire only heightened with climax, she was far from done for the evening, and her mate felt the same.

As the rain pummeled them Lancelot began to worship her breasts ,licking, pulling, squeezing and pinching flesh and nipple with equal ferocity. She couldn’t take the attention any longer, it was maddening she needed more, she felt so empty, so hollow. His attentions were pleasurable but it only made the hollowness within feel worse.

“Alpha please.” She begged. “I need you to spear me with your member Lancelot.”

“Your wish is my commend omega-mine.” He said, before plundering her mouth once more, and pushing the tip of his member into her heat.

“Lancelot, Alpha please.” She begged. “More of you. I’m so empty.”

Alpha was nipping at her neck, abusing and marking the flesh so all would see that he had her completely. “Are you sure love.”

“Fill me alpha.” She begged, “I’m so hollow, fill me with you member. Complete me.”

He obeyed her wishes in the slowest way he could, pushing himself deeper into her ever so leisurely with a smile on his lips. She felt it the grin against her neck, which he was now marking as thoroughly as he had her breasts. With each tiny thrust deeper, she felt her sex stretch to accommodate and quake in anticipation for more. She felt her sex crying out to be filled further, wetting his member with an embarrassing amount of fluid.

The storm above them raged on, the only light before had been the stars but now it was the crack of lightning. But the needed no light, they needed to feel. They needed to be one.

It seemed like hours before he was fully seated inside her. She felt so satisfied she took it all, even the forming knot near his base was fully inside her, the skin of the sack that held his seed covered her opening. Her sex hummed, never being filled so deeply and widely before, but still she didn’t feel full enough. “Alpha more.” She whined

“Such a good omega, taking me into your velvet warmth all the way down to he hilt on the first time.” He hummed, “But still you want more…” he said, pulling out completely.

If Nimue thought she was hollow before, she was an idiot. This was emptiness, this was void. She was about cry with how horrible the loss of his member made her feel when he thrust back in, spearing her completely in a single stroke.

“Yes.” She hissed as he repeated his withdrawal and assault. “Faster alpha.”

He growled but obliged her, pounding and plundering her emptiness at a vicious pace, the timing of the thunder cracks syncing with each time he entered. Nimue moved her hips, pushing towards his member, seeing if she could get it deeper, if he could stretch her wider…she wanted to take as much of him as possible into her.

When he paused his motions, buried deep within her she wanted to cry, missing the pleasure the friction brought before she felt the knot grow inside her. This! This I was she needed. His knot grew and grew, stretching her wider, keeping him firmly inside her, making her walls quake and cry in happiness. By the time it stopped growing she felt complete, gazing at Lancelot’s fist next to her head, holding him above her, she grinned in smugness. An alpha’s knot was as big as their fist typically, and his hands were the largest she’d seen on an alpha. And she was able to take it all inside her! Usually knots were outside the sex, many omegas couldn’t accommodate an alphas full knot.

She was positively preening with pride when he cried out, and began spilling his seed inside her. The sensation of the tide roaring out of his member and into her itself brought her pleasure but she still ground herself into him, needing the friction and then she took her hand and started stroking her pearl. This area of flesh helped many women feel pleasure without a man’s help, and Nimue herself had played with it before on lonely nights.

Lancelot batted her hand away when he noted what she was doing, realizing the sensitivity there was greater than anywhere else he’d touched. His sack had been rubbing it as they coupled, helping her climax twice while he plundered; now he started pinching and rubbing it with the hand that wasn’t supporting him.

Nimue still ground into him, rotating her hips, hoping to feel fuller, even though she felt complete she wanted more, a passing thought wondered if her alpha’s sack would feel good inside her heat.

Soon the thought was gone as she climaxed again, Lancelot had been a quick study with manipulating her pearl, just had he’d been with using the rest of her. After she was done she noted he was still emptying inside her and they were still grinding against one another.

“Have you never pleasured yourself love?” She asked.

He shook his head no, and she realized finally his fire encircled them when he climaxed, keeping them warm from the storm as they coupled.

“It might be why there's so much seed.” She joked looking down at her belly to find it a tiny bit rounder than it naturally was.

Lancelot grunted as he finished, rolling them over so she was lying on him, the two of the still connected. “I’m sorry my love.” He said, blushing slightly. She felt the seed stop coating her insides and his member softening inside her, but his knot was still hard, large and unmoving.

From her new position Nimue was able to grind down further on him and smirked. “Nothing to be sorry for love, look at what you’ve done to me, you’ve made me yours so completely. Do you not find it satisfying?” She said guiding his hand to her stomach to feel the change he’d caused.

His hands caressed the roundness and he groaned, noticing she was still grinding herself on him and that she was running her backside against his refilling sack, her ministrations causing his member to harden again. “You’ll be the end of me omega.”

Nimue giggled. “It will be a bit before you knot goes away and you can spear me again alpha. Don’t you want to see how much you can fill me until then?”

Lancelot groaned in pleasure, and was soon rutting with her. He reached climax thrice more, and left behind as much seed as he did the first time.

By the time were done, she looked to be well with child. Both of them caressed the bulge they made, and when the knot softened and it all started to spill out, she felt so empty, cried at the loss, knowing he would not be able to knot again this evening.

“Oh beloved.” He said sitting next to her, now that they were separated, both watching their combined fluids spill from her. “It’s okay.” He reassured her wiping her tears.

“I feel so empty.” She said, “Omegas usually feel satiated after they’ve been knotted and used so thoroughly. And I just want more… I’m such a greedy harlot!”

“It stands to reason that the power inside us both makes our natures heighten.” Lancelot told her kissing her face gently. “My desire to continue to mark every part of you mine has to be abnormal. When I was using my fingers on you, kept thinking about stuffing your soft velvet with both my hands, down to the elbow. When we coupled, I kept thinking about coupling with your backside hole, coupling with your mouth, stretching and filling them both in any way you’d allow me to.”

Nimue perked up; maybe she wasn’t such a greedy harlot if he was thinking such arousing things. “I’d like to do that very much.”

“And we will love. One day.” He told her bringing her into an embrace. “But we have people to save my love. And our destiny starts in the morn.”

Nimue nodded, kissing his cheek gently. “Why must you be so practical, when I wish to know your flesh all night.” She laughed.

_** ***End E Rating*** ** _

He groaned, before standing and helping her up. “You will undo me woman, I swear. Let us bathe again, we are covered in fluids and mud.”

She nodded and led him past his circle of fire into the lake, using her power over her favorite element to scrub them both clean. When they were clean, the storm had stopped, but the stars were hiding behind the still clearing storm clouds. The only light was the light from his still raging fire.

She felt less needy, less greedy, less empty once they were clean. Wishing fleetingly that she could trust herself to ask him to have her once more when they were her amongst the water…but instead they left the water to retrieve their clothing, washing the mud off the garments, drying them with their power over air and dressing quickly.

They walked hand in had to her home, noting Mother fast asleep holding Squirrel and finding Father sitting up near the hearth, reading from a tome.

Father looked at them both smirking. “That was quite as storm the two of you conjured.”

She blushed and Lancelot wrapped her in his arms. “Shall I bring up the earth shaking everyone felt earlier sir?”

Merlin laughed. “All I ask is that if you two are going to be coupling like that often, you find a place where your not exposed to the elements. If you create a phenomenon each night, you’ll wash away villages.”

“Noted Father.” Nimue said, “You should take your own advice if that was indeed you and Mother this afternoon.”

“Guilty.” Father said, “We plan on a Joining in the morning before we leave, we never got the chance before The Hidden tore us apart.”

“That would be lovely Father.” Nimue smiled, “Lancelot, we should think of a Joining as well. Maybe we will be able to control ourselves better once we are Joined.”

“Vivienne would be crushed if she didn’t get to host a proper ceremony for you two in her palace. Now that mortals can go to Avalon she will insist on it.” Father shared. “Your Mother and I don’t need the whole celebration, we just want to say our vows.”

“When we arrive in my Mother’s realm then.” Lancelot agreed before escorting her to her cot. “Before we set out to rescue more Fey, we will Join.”

Nimue beamed at him “Perfect.” As he tucked her in and settled in beside her.

“No love you are perfect.” Her alpha said, kissing her cheek before wrapping his arms around her and settling in for sleep.

She noticed that The Hidden had stopped their whispering as Lancelot and she gave into their base desires. She only felt them rejoicing now, singing words she didn’t understand in the night air. They were not taunting her, and she felt like they would not taunt her love either. They were to pleased at the display of primal power from them.

For the first time in a long time the whispers she’d grown up hearing let her sleep peacefully.


	4. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Scenes are bookended with "***Rated E***" and ***End E Rating***

**Part Three: Earth**

It had taken many days of travel to reach his mother’s lake, the bridge from the mortal realm to the Fey realm. Merlin and Mother had explained that once Nimue and Lancelot had been there themselves they would be able to open a portal to Avalon no matter where they were on the mortal plane.

This first journey they travelled the hard way. Mother hadn’t been able to stay in the mortal realm for long, even using Lancelot as a tether so she would pop in each evening when they made camp, her consort in tow. He and Mother would converse and she would speak of the Joining she, his father, Elaine and Pym were planning for when He and Nimue arrived in Avalon. Nimue would go off with her redheaded friend, the two giggling whispering to each other things they did not wish their shadow Percival to hear. Nimue’s parents opted to travel the long way with them for extra protection, even though Merlin had more effective means of travel, he did not wish to be parted from his child for long.

On the third day of traveling, the voices of The Hidden returned taunting him. Calling for bloodshed, for a display of power, for violence…anything to prove he wasn’t a worthless Chosen One. He asked Mother about it, telling her they had been satisfied with him and Nimue for days now. Mother explained they would not be satisfied until the destiny was done, the Fey were safe and the Christians got their due vengeance. His and Nimue’s coupling only kept them at bay, The Hidden were interested in the pleasures of the flesh as much as The Fey were, and they were likely hopeful that he and Nimue produced a child in their coupling. She told him if they came back it was because Nimue wasn’t carrying their next weapon, and they were ready to get the two of them to work.

He and Nimue had not coupled since that first night of lost control. They did learn how to used their mouths and fingers to pleasure one another, but they stopped before going further each eve, not wanting to cause another unnatural natural phenomenon.

He wanted to explore more of this newfound nature of his with his love, but was terrified about what losing control completely would do to their powers. He insisted that they wait until after they were Joined to couple again. Once they were Joined, their powers would be one, easier to call on and control. As it stood now they were both a pile of dried forest, needing only a spark to become a destructive inferno.

On the fifth day of travel they almost broke their vow of celibacy to each other. They came across a paladin convoy burning what was left of a Fey village. He and Nimue, swords in hand, slaughtered them all, not needing their powers until he used fire to burn the heathens remains and Nimue used earth to make the ashes dirt so their bodies could nourish the land they desecrated. When they were finished, their people still hiding near the village entrance Merlin and Lenore their guards, they looked at each other, covered in Christian blood.

_ *****Rated E***** _

His Nimue was a vision always, but the sight of her covered in blood made Lancelot want to plunder her where she stood, on top of the robes and earthy remains of their foes. They kissed, they ground against one another, and he speared her with three fingers while she stroked his member in hand. It wasn’t enough, they both wanted more but they knew it was dangerous.

When they each climaxed, Lancelot felt a bit more in control, he still wanted her but their touches had been enough to satiate him for now. Nimue looked like she wanted more, and was about to beg fro it when Merlin and Lenore came to check on them.

The presence of her parents (who when they coupled usually did in full view of camp, barely making it behind trees or bushes) was enough to calm them both. Lancelot and his mate were not so in need of each other they wanted to risk her parents seeing. They were able to wash up and continue on their journey afterward.

_*****End E Rating***** _

When they finally arrived at the portal to Avalon, Mother and Pym stepped out of the mists of Mother’s lake and greeted them with open arms. Mother then opened the portal for them, teaching him and his mate how to do so.

They steeped through the portal and the scenery changed. Avalon was large, and looked to have many different types of enviroments, ones that would suit each type of Fey. In front of it all, the most intimidating place was the large crystalline palace, larger than Lancelot ever dreamed could be possible. Surrounding the palace were many bodies of water, varying in size. Many walkways went around the bodies of water, leading to other parts of Avalon. The main walk way was crystal, going from the portal straight to the palace door.

“The water breathing folks live in those bodies of water, that is not water for drinking or bathing.” His mother said. “Many water Fey are content with living near bodies of water in the many forests, but these Fey need water with specific gas and salt content to rest in at the very least.”

“I found a forested area similar to our home.” Pym said to the gathered Sky Folk, gesturing them to follow her. “Viv has already made housing for your use, its very similar to home!”

Percival looked to them, “Can I go with her? To see if my Father is there?”

Both he and Nimue nodded.

His adopted son and The Sky Folk followed Pym towards the forested areas of Avalon before Mother turned to Merlin and Lenore. “I have rooms prepared for you in my home, I know you’d like to be close to dear Nimue. And I don’t imaging that after their Joining they will be leaving Lancelot’s wing.”

“I have a wing in you home?” He asked.

“It’s your home too.” Mother said, leading them up the walk way towards the palace “Just because I was forbidden to raise you does not mean I did not prepare for the day you would come home son. You and Nimue will have the East Tower to do what you wish. Pym and I reside in the Southern Tower. I set up Lenore and Merlin with a suite in the Guest Tower. The West Tower opens up to the main castle, it holds many interesting rooms but its not for sleeping and solitude. The main part of the palace is typical of a palace I suppose; throne room, dining hall, receiving hall and the like.”

He held Nimue’s hand overwhelmed at his mothers home as they stepped into the palace. It was gorgeous and grand, and it was a symbol of what they were, royalty among their kind.

Nimue squeezed his hand and Mother began to lead Merlin and Lenore to their accommodations, calling over her shoulder to them, “Lancelot dear, you have guests waiting in the receiving room to you right.”

Lancelot was perplexed. What Fey would want to see him? Days ago he was sending people to their second lives in Avalon (although at the time he was told he was sending them to Hell), a traitor to his own kind. Lancelot was wary to go to the room Mother had pointed him to, but his omega dragged him along, his Nimue was more courageous then he.

The large room seemed quite empty, but for five Fey lounging around the stone hearth in the center of the room. They all looked to up when he and Nimue entered and Lancelot wept, the faces may have changed since he last saw them the day Carden extingusished the Ash Folk from the mortal world but he knew those facial markings better than he did his own.

Father and Elaine embraced him first, he knew they both loved him dearly, despite the affair The Hidden dictated Father to have with Mother. They did not see him as born from sin, they saw him as a gift from The Hidden. Elaine never made him feel as if she loved him less than she loved her own sons. The embrace of his Father and second mother was comforting.

“When your Mother told me of The Hidden’s path for you I wept. I nearly destroyed the village she had made for us in a rage. You did not deserve such suffering my boy.” His Father said.

“I am well now Father.” Lancelot reassured, trying to shake the memory of Paladins slitting Father’s throat as he tried to stop them burning Elaine and other women at the stake, his last words to his sons were to run fast and far... “And we are untied once more.”

Lancelot then noted his brothers standing awkwardly behind their parents. Despite the fact they were four, two and an infant when the Paladins came, he could recognize who was who. Lionel, like him, resembled Father greatly, he was the oldest and Lancelot’s closest companion as a child. His markings were exactly like fathers as well, while Lancelot’s were his own. The last he saw Lionel, Carden had run him through with his sword. Hector was the next oldest, he favored Elaine with her darker completion, eyes and hair, even going as far to have his mother’s markings. When Lancelot last saw Hector he was holding their baby brother, hiding in the wood. Lancelot and Lionel had told him to blend in with the foliage and keep Bors quiet. Bors had been but a babe when Carden burnt their forest to ash, but Lancelot noted he’d grown to be the perfect blend of Father and Elaine.

His brothers embraced him, happy to see him once more. After the reunion Lionel noted Nimue’s presence. “Who is this beautiful creature Lance?” Lionel asked before walking toward Nimue and taking her hand, bowing before her and kissing her palm gently. “Lionel of the Ash Folk darling, so nice to meet you.”

Nimue giggled and blushed at Lionel’s attempt at flirting, and continued to do so as Hector introduced himself in much the same way. Bors simply shock his head and rubbed his stomach, and Lancelot smelt that his youngest brother was an omega, newly with child. It was another reason the church thought some Fey were abominations: because depending on the species, some men could carry children and some women could impregnate both men and women.

He turned back to his other brothers to find Lionel and Hector were now embracing Nimue, taking in her scent. Nimue was preening and blushing from the attention. Lancelot would be jealous if these men weren't his kin, Nimue was a beautiful omega, she could chose to seek pleasure with whomever she wished. No matter how much Lancelot wanted to posses her completely she was not a possession at all. So he did nothing to stop his brothers as they became overly familiar with his love. If she were uncomfortable she would be able to stop them.

She eventually did, pushing them back with her command of air, her Fingers showing, still blushing. “I am Nimue of the Sky Folk.” She said, finally introducing herself, “Soon to be Joined with Lancelot.”

“Pity.” Lionel said with a grin.

“Fantastic job Lance!” Hector said, patting Lancelot on the shoulder “Cheer up Leo, everyone takes part in pleasure at a Joining. I’m sure you’ll find a Fey that catches your eye during the festivities.”

Bors rolled his eyes, before stepping toward Nimue “I’m Bors. You’ll have to excuse my brothers, they are very virile alphas, omegas all over Avalon have been throwing themselves at them since they hit puberty. They are far from settling down. Congratulations Nimue. Welcome to the family.”

Before they could continue Lancelot asked, “What is this about pleasure during a Joining? I don’t remember that at all from youth. And Merlin and Lenore did not have celebration.”

Elaine laughed, “Well, that the celebration happens in earnest when the children are asleep dear.”

Lancelot looked to Nimue who explained. “Everyone partakes in drink and flesh after the Joined couple retreats to their room, it’s a well wish for them. When a future leader is Joined, they couple in the midst of everyone so everyone can see that the union is consummated.”

Lancelot's felt his face flush. They would have to consummate their union in front of all of Avalon?

“Worry not my love,” Nimue said, “Everyone will be to in their cups or focused on their own pleasure to take note of ours for long.”

His brothers patted him on his back to comfort him, before dragging him away, Father following, to prepare for the Joining.

As he was dragged to the eastern tower, he saw Pym, Lenore, Mother and Elaine dragged Nimue towards mother’s wing.

* * *

The ceremony itself was beautiful, and the feast and dancing afterward was the most fun Lancelot had ever had.

It was the after, After their son was asleep in his suite, after the children were tucked into bed and the flute music changed to drums that he became nervous.

Lancelot was glad his boy didn’t fight him on going to bed after the feast and didn’t ask to many questions about the adult celebrations, which was uncharacteristic of the boy. He’d known Percival for so little time but he felt he knew better the child better than he knew himself, and he knew something was off. Maybe the boy was still uncomfortable by Lancelot and Nimue’s Joining? but the day had been so busy Lancelot hadn’t the time.

_*****Rated E***** _

He and Nimue were led to a field beyond the waters of the water breathers where it was open and wide. There was an alter made of stone in the middle of the field, Their Mother’s stopped them when they arrived and took off their ceremonial robes for them before leaving them.

Lancelot noticed the drinking and pleasure seeking happening around him and his nerves eased, no one was truly paying anything but a passing attention to he and Nimue. He was able to relax completely and focus on his desires when Nimue stroked his member lightly.

“Fill me, my love.” She whispered now rubbing herself against him. “Show them all how good of an omega I can be, how great of an alpha you are. Show your brothers that they are not as virile and skilled as you are, and will never have a chance with me.”

Lancelot threw the little omega over his shoulders and he ran up the steps to the alter, placing her on a rock in the center. It was almost as if she was laying on a proper bed and he standing over her.

He watched her as she played with her sex and breasts, and he couldn’t take the sight. “My love, I don’t think this will be slow this time.”

“I just want you.” She moaned, inserting her own fingers in to her heat. “Its been days since you’ve filled me properly, I crave your member, your knot.”

Lancelot didn’t need any more convincing, removing her hands, climbing atop her and spearing her velvet with his member in one fluid motion. After he thrust in her many times, and before his knot could form, he emptied within her.

Nimue cried, and the earth rumbled and shook. “Again alpha!”

“So demanding.” He said smirking, deciding to play with her beautiful breasts until she came undone as well. He slid two fingers into her heat and she spread wider for him. “Do you want try my fist love?” he asked, knowing her response. She brought it up whenever they were alone. Percival had even heard the suggestion once, and thankfully he didn’t understand what they were speaking of.

“Please please please alpha!” she begged, taking her legs in hand and displaying her sex wide for him and getting her limbs out of his way.

The sight was beautiful, watching finger after finger disappear in her smooth hot heat, his member was hardening at the sight, but he was on a mission, he wouldn’t stop until she took it all. When his whole fist was inside she climaxed, but begged for more so he probed deeper.

He was only able to get half way up his forearm in the end, even after pumping his hand in an out like it was his member and causing her to climax again. By then he decided he wanted completion too.

When he with drew his hand she cried tears of loss and that sound was appalling to him, so he quickly entered her once more, thrusting in and out with his member, even when his knot was full, he was able to keep up his assault, as he’d prepared her and stretched her so thoroughly. Even when he climaxed the knot wasn’t able to latch on to her walls properly.

The good thing about his knot not sealing was they could keep pleasuring each other. Sometimes his love was on top, sometimes he was. A few times he tried her backside hole and she liked it, but missed his member in her sex to much. Many times he had her mouth more forcefully than he did when they had travelled, and she adored that, especially when she was using her own fingers on her pearl. They sought pleasure in one another the whole night through, not realizing that many revelers had left to continue celebration in private, remarking at how much stamina the newly Joined couple on the alter had.

He’d lost count on how many times they both reached completion hours ago, but they were so wild with need of one another they did not care, wanting to fit all their fantasies over the past few days in this one night, not knowing when the’d be able to again with the coming battles.

As the sun rose, Lancelot was using his tongue on his mate, his omega, his wife, his love for the umpteenth time. She wasn’t pushing herself into him this time, it seemed like she was finally tiring. But Lancelot loved her taste and loved their combined fluids on her skin, so he feasted until she climaxed one final time.

**_ ***End E Rating*** _ **

It was then he noticed the hour, noticed that the revelers were long gone and that the barren field they had started the night in was much different.

“Nimue, look what our love making did.” He said pulling her up in a sitting position, holding her close.

She gasped before laughing. “I guess Joining did help us control our magic. No destructive storm this time at least.”

“How is this not uncontrolled?” he asked.

“It was constrictive magic love, not destructive and wild.” She smiled, “Its beautiful."

Lancelot had to agree.

During their lovemaking they’d turned the barren field to a forest filled with Ash trees, Niume’s favorite wildflowers, and many other flora. There were also many birds and animals running about.

They created beauty together, they created life out of nothing.

* * *

He and Nimue spent the next day and night in their chambers, in their tower, sleeping and coupling together in equal measure.

They were to at least leave their rooms today, they had a child they’d taken responsibility for and they had a destiny to begin. He was reluctant to leave her embrace, he never felt so complete.

But he had a nagging feeling that he was needed, he needed to get out of bed now.

Lancelot slipped out of the bed and slipped on clothing that one of fey that tended to this wing had set out for his use. Once dressed he made his way out of his spacious rooms at the top of the tower. Their sleeping quarters at the very top, and their other rooms on the floor below. The next floors had a single staircase to access all the levels each floor being separate quarters or open rooms taking up the whole floor. Percival’s quarters were two floors below his and Nimue’s as the Nursery and the Nursemaid’s room was on the floor in between and Percival insisted that he was to big to be in need of a Nursemaid.

Lancelot found the child in his bed crying his eyes out. “What has happened Percival?”

“My father is dead.” The child wept.

“Yes, but didn’t Pym take you to see him a few days ago? Isn't he living with the other Sky Folk?” Lancelot asked, sitting himself on the (to large for and six summers old child) bed “You said before the Joining you still wished to stay with us…I didn’t think anything of it then, but did you and your father have an argument?”

“He told me now that he knew I was safe he wanted to pass into the Twilight.” Percival cried, "He needed to see Mother again. “

“Your Mother isn’t in Avalon? Wasn’t she killed by Christian’s?” Lancelot asked.

Percival shock his head. “I killed her by being born. Father said he was excited to see her when the red scum killed him, because he missed her.”

Lancelot took the child into his arms and held him tight. “Oh Percival, I am so sorry.”

“He didn’t even think of wanting to be with me anymore. I didn’t even tell him about you and Nimue taking me in, he just stuck around long enough to tell me farewell.” He cried more, “I tried not to be mad, but I hate him for leaving. I just wanted you and Nimue to hold me and make it feel better but Pym and Gran said you needed your time.”

Lancelot rocked the child and shushed him. “I care not what anyone else says Percival. Nimue and I are your parents now; if you ever need us you can come to us. We care not. You're ours.”

“Until the day you have a true child and toss me aside.” Percival sneered.

The boy was to young to have so much venom in him. “That’s not true Percival.” Nimue said, entering the room and joining the embrace. “No matter any children that come after you will always be ours, and you will always be our eldest.”

Lancelot noted that the fey that tended to their rooms had set out a outfit for her that matched his own blue and white expensive ensemble. It must be Mother’s influence; Lancelot noted she favored the color blue as much as Nimue did. He looked to the corner of Percival’s quarters and saw an outfit identical to the one he wore, ready for the little prince. Mother approved of the adoption it seemed, if her telling Percival to call her Gran wasn’t enough, the matching outfits and the opulent rooms were a sign. It seemed Percival was to be spoiled by Lancelot's Mother, the way she missed out on spoiling him.

Lancelot pulled back to look the boy in the eye. “You are Percival du Lac, Prince of Avalon first born of of Lancelot and Nimue. You’d do well not to forget how much we care for you son.”

Lancelot felt warmth envelop the room and the boy glowed for a moment. It seemed The Hidden and The Elements had made the adoption more than legally binding, by adding magic. He didn’t know what that would mean for Percival but he had a feeling he would have ability as great as any biological child they would have.

Percival blinked at him in disbelief before Nimue attacked him with kisses. “Mum stop your slobbering!” the boy laughed during the assault.

Lancelot, caught up in the family moment, joined his love in showering their son with affection. “Da! Not you too.” Percival laughed.

They spent the morn alone with their child, making sure he felt secure in his new home and family, making sure he knew he was loved and cared for.

And in making the little one feel loved, Lancelot felt the last scars on his soul from the years of torture heal, the ones even Mother wasn’t able to mend with her magic and love, the ones no amount of time in Nimue’s arms would have mended.

This child would have a better life than he had. His son would be loved, and cherished and would know no more pain.

And Lancelot swore if The Hidden had nefarious plans for this child or any child of he and his love, they would regret the power they gifted him.

Lancelot would end mortals and deletes, Fey and human, anyone and anything that harmed his family.

  
  



	5. Air

**Part Four: Air**

They had been Joined for nearly three seasons and had developed a routine that suited their need to protect the Fey in the mortal realms and their need to spend time with Family and one another. After they discovered they could travel quickly together as fog or clouds and Vivienne showed them how their combined gifts could open a portal to Avalon from anywhere their task didn’t seem as daunting.

In the mornings they would rise before the sun, and break fast with their child. After a few hours together, when the sun was finally in the sky,Squirrel would run off to find a playmate for the day and she and Lancelot would prepare for their duties. They’d meet Vivienne, Mother and Father in Vivienne's mortal realm map room in the West Tower, one of the Palace’s magical rooms gifted by The Hidden. This room had a map of all Fey in living on the mortal plane, represented as a white light and showed how close the enemy (Christians who meant the Fey harm, in red of course) were to Fey. There was a similar room for the Fey of Avalon, except the lights were color coded by by the elements the Fey drew life force form, (green for earth, orange for fire, blue for water, yellow for sky, Fey like her and Lancelot that drew life from more than one element were in white).

After assessing the map of the mortal realm, they made a plan on which villages were in the most danger that day, and she and Lancelot would travel to those villages, and opened portals in the Villages centers to evacuate to Avalon. Whilst the people evacuated, she armed with Excalibur and her husband armed with Fury and Vengeance killed the Paladin convoys that were near the villages. Sometimes, depending on how much blood was spilt they would bend the midday coupling surrounded the remains of their enemy, just to release some tension and built up power, their coupling always left something beautiful behind where the bodies had been, be it flora, forest or a body of water. They always tried to give life back to the world in the places they took life, now that they knew they could.

The later afternoons, after the chosen villages and the enemy near them were seen to, she and Lancelot would travel finding small groups of Fey on the run, their villages and families long gone, and bring them to safety. They were always home for supper with the family, and most nights Lancelot’s side of the family joined them, his brother, step mother and father wanting to know the man he’d became.

After supper, when Lancelot’s Ash Family returned home, the rest of the family would gather in the sitting room to chat, recount their day and just be a family. Seeing Mother and Pym as content with Father and Vivienne as she was with Lancelot was lovely to see. She, Lancelot and Squirrel would always retreat to their tower first before the child started to yawn, they would help him bathe and tell him stories of ancient Fey warriors before tucking their prince in for the night and retreating to their own rooms. They would end the day bathing each other, enjoying one another’s bodies in a way that was very tame for them (likely due from the exhaustion of the day) and would fall asleep in each other arms.

It was now the near the end of winter and she was proud to say that they’d evacuated all Fey villages i the Isles. The Christians kept sending Red Robes and Gold Faces to kill as many Fey as they could and would at times catch a few traveling on their own, but they never got the bloodshed they desired. Nimue and Lancelot would slaughter battalion after battalion. The Christians were never ever able to kill more than a few Fey before she and her love arrived. They took their anger out on the heathens for the so called saviors of the fey being unable to save the few souls that the Christians had taken before they arrived. Father insisted not even her and Lancelot with their combined strength would be able to save everyone. They were not gods, they did not have absolute control.

Nimue didn't like that thought one bit. She had seen the great power her and her beloved could wield together, why were they not able to save everyone?

* * *

They’d only realized that there was a community that was overlooked when a group of refugees said they were following following the signs in the forest to the safe heaven of Nemos. Father and Vivienne reasoned that the sanctuary must be cloaked from any type of tracking even magical, and there must be an ancient Fey helping to keep the refugees safe.

Until they stepped into Nemos, having followed the directions in the trees, they’d surprisingly never encountered any resistance to Lancelot's help. He looked happier and dressed worlds different these days, no one had identified him as the former Weeping Monk. When they arrived at Avalon and realized the truth of his past from the other residents, including that The Hidden required his time as The Monk and took away his powers, memories and connection with nature so he would become the Fey Assassin, they were wary of him but accepting. They had yet to encounter hostility and unbridled fear at Lancelot's presence until walking into Nemos.

The Fey were willing to listen, and eventually on their side, they weren't the problem. Lancelot looked and behaved like the Fey Prince he was, his essence and sprit as a noble and kind alpha showed. The Fey were willing to listen to Nimue and Lancelot as they told their tale and of the entire prophecy. It helped greatly that they were Prince and Princess of Avalon, future King and Queen of all Fey, and that Nimue wielded Excalibur. Those that were unconvinced initially by their story and titles were swayed by Gawain, the former brother of her heart now a leader of the Fey Resistance called The Green Knight, who testified to the the purity of Nimue’s heart and goodness of her soul, that she would never mate with an alpha who was a traitor to his kind intentionally. He stated his whole hearted belief that Lancelot’s time with the church was The Hidden's plan to have someone that knew the enemy intimately and would know how to destroy them.

The problem came with the human allies of the Fey residing in Nemos. The Vikings who had helped smuggle Fey on their ships in exchange for help in their wars against The Northern Human King Cumber; The Bard from Hawksbridge that Nimue had once fancied; A few former nuns who had been helping smuggling Fey to safety under the noses of their red and gold brethren…none of these people trusted Lancelot, or Nimue by extension.

Lancelot looked hurt by the venom spewed but did not react. The humans were not their mission, they didn’t need their support. So he took her hand and turned their backs on the humans and their venom, so they could open the portal.

Only Fey could see the portal to Avalon unless given special permission from one of its rulers, so the humans didn’t understand what was happening when Fey after Fey grabbed what few belongings they had and walked straight into solid rock (from the human perspective) disappearing forever from view. Their venom heightened as each Fey disappeared, but Nimue simply used vines to hold them in place so they could not stop Lancelot from helping the sick and injured into Avalon or stop any able bodied Fey from leaving.

Gawain and his fellow knights of the resistance wanted to stay in the mortal world and assist their brethren, asking for a way to contact them if they needed help. Nimue imbued a small stone with her essence and gave it to the man she looked up to as a child telling him he need just think of a message for her and she’d hear it, and would come if it was her magic and sword he needed.

She released the vines as she and Lancelot stepped through the portal, letting Gawain and his Knights deal with the stubborn humans. She and her love had new subjects to get settled in.

Mother came running to them looking horrified. “There is a Christian in that community that was cloaked! Once you arrived in the settlement all the Fey life showed on the map but there was a red dot among you as well.”

Lancelot immediately turned to fog to travel back, and she sent a message to Gawain through the enchanted stone, knowing all she could do was send the rune for danger and hope he would contact her, opening a mental link.

He did. _What danger?_

_There is a Christian with a hatred of Fey in Nemos brother. They mean you harm. Lancelot is on his way to determine which human has a traits heart._

There was a pause, and Nimue feared her his life.

_One of the former nuns has injured Kaze and killed Tristan. The Red Spear has killed her._

_I think it best you and your Knights come to Avalon when Lancelot arrives. Leave the stone with a human you trust, tell them to inform us when they need assistance and our armies shall join theirs._

_Very well my Queen._

Nimue laughed. _Princess will do for now dearest Gawain._

* * *

It turned out her husband was a jealous man, seeing her hug and cuddle his alpha brothers he could now handle, but her her closeness with Gawain the past fortnight drove him insane. The poor man didn’t realize her alpha brother in all but blood was interested in claiming Pym and Vivienne as his, he just had to convince the two women to add a third to their bed.

Nimue was excited for her dear friend Pym, consort of a Queen and being pursued by The Green Knight, someone they both fancied in childhood? Pym was loving it, blushing and laughing constantly. 

She opted not to tell Lancelot of Gawain’s interest in Vivienne and Pym, as she was enjoying their possessive and rough coupling each night. And the tower looked beautiful covered in fresh flowers after each time he took her to new heights.

She would have been sad when Squirrel asked them one night why Gran was kissing Uncle Gawain when she was in a relationship with Aunt Pym, allowing her husband to understand who the other alpha was actually interested in. But when he found out later she knew and was hiding the truth from him because she enjoyed his jealously he used her body for two whole days of marathon coupling.

They released so much power and it had no element to focus on while climaxing (having already filled the tower with roses) their powers released all the excess energy to giving them gift they hadn’t encountered yet.

They could float in the air now, fly without wings. When they finally left their tower to practice this new gift they were thankful to find that flying was a much quicker way of travel than the fog they used. Father was positively jealous at the new ability, but Nimue could tell he was proud as well. Squirrel was happy that they could each hold one of his hands and take them flying with them.

* * *

Bors had gone into labor the day after Vivienne, Gawain and Pym Joined, (Pym and Gawain took the titles Royal Consort). Apparently Bors and his mate Amr had celebrated to enthusiastically and cause labor a fortnight sooner than expected.

She and Lancelot participated in their first Joining celebration that evening and had been the first to leave. Lancelot did not enjoy hearing his mother crying in ecstasy, or the sounds of his father and brothers coupling. Nimue did not like the loud cries of ‘ _Oh Merlin_ ’ in the forest. Despite the fact that the ceremonial feild was now a forest (some were more thrilled with the change than others) and they couldn’t see everything, they could certainly hear and to her and Lancelot it was off-putting.

She supposed it was comforting that her and Lancelot had found something they didn’t like when it came to coupling as they found many things pleasurable that made even Lionel and Hector blush in embarrassment and surprise. It was a scary thing to make the two biggest knot poppers in all of Avalon blush like untried virgins. She knew then that her and Lancelot’s power definitely heightened their natures and desires, because if Lionel and Hector hadn’t even thought of some of Nimue and Lancelot’s favorite carnal acts, then they were a definite anomaly.

Everyone was excited as they waited outside of Bors and Amr’s home, waiting for the new babe to arrive. It felt like years before her niece was welcomed into the world, Amr brought Isolde out to meet the gathered family as Bors rested and Elaine cleaned him up. The proud parents had given Lancelot and Nimue the role as secondary parents, it was their duty to love, cherish and protect the child as fiercely as if she were their own, and take her if her parents passed into the Twilight. Squirrel was positively tickled to finally have a cousin, insisting he be the first to hold Isolde after her parents and secondary parents, no one was willing to argue with their little prince.

When Nimue and Lancelot flew their son home that night, their child was begging for a sibling he could dote on full time, lamenting that he cousin lived so far from the castle in the ash-tree forests. She and Lancelot smiled over their child when the tucked him in, knowing she was carrying their Galahad and Evaine, both not wanting to reveal the twins existence knowing it was quite early and they could be lost even if their life-forces were strong and The Hidden were rejoicing.

They’d tell their eldest soon, they had a battle upcoming to finish off the Christians and the enemies of their human allies and then they could focus on their happy news.


	6. To Pass in the Twilight

**Epilogue: To Pass in the Twilight**

Percival had snuck through the portal to the battlefield that Mum and Da created. He was supposed to stay safely in Avalon with Grandmother, Gran and Aunt Pym, but he didn’t want to miss the extinction of the Paladin scum. Mum and Da would be furious if he were caught, he’d be confined to his rooms until he presented, and that would be years from now, an eternity practically.

So it was key he not get caught.

He stayed back, hiding in the camp of the human allies, he could still see the battlefield but was far enough away that no one could see him. But he could see his parents, flying his over the combined Fey, Pendragon and Viking army battling the Christian and Ice King’s larger army, using their powers instead of swords, whilst Grandfather used his lightning. The other fey were boring compared to his parents and grandfather, fighting like the humans in their rank were. His parents and Grandfather did the bulk of the killing, leaving the stragglers for the rest of the army.

The were winning, their nightmare with the church was nearly over, according to the map room the last Christian threat were on this field this day and the blood of the enemy was blanketing the battlefield, not a single one of their side was injured or killed.

It was so quick, Squirrel was almost sad when he saw their side rejoicing and Mum and Da land on the field, drawing their swords to finish a few off, while grandfather played with the leader of the Paladins.

No one but Squirrel saw the arrow soar at his Mum as she fought one of King Cumber’s daughters. Everyone was otherwise engaged in battle, The Red Spear was fighting King Cumber, the Pendragon and Viking forces were busy going around to the dead to ensure they were truly dead and the Fey, including Da and Grandfather were taking out what was left of the Trinity Guard. No one noticed until Mum fell, arrow in her heart.

Squirrel cried out in agony and rage, he would not lose another Mother. He just wouldn’t. He knew that if Mum were killed by a Viking she wouldn’t just get to return to Avalon, she would pass into the Twilight. He couldn’t bear the thought.

Squirrel felt his Fingers appear; they’d changed after his biological father abandoned him for the Twilight, and Da and Mum claimed him as their firstborn with The Hidden as witness. They were now green and looked exactly like mother and Grandmother’s Fingers, expect for the green markings around his eyes that mimicked Father’s Ash Folk markings. They weren’t the only things that had changed about him . He could make things happen if he was truly desperate for them, Grandfather had been teaching him control but it had been so boring. They found he had the most affinity for earth but had a control of the other elements as well, certainly not as great as his parents, but far more power he had before he was their son (he was practically human then) and far more than most Fey who were born of the elements water, fire and air.

Before he unleashed his rage he checked to see if anyone was coming to Mum’s aid. Grandfather and Da were still occupied with the gold ones, fighting with more rage now that Mum had fallen. He noted that Da had flicked his wrist and Mum was now covered in dirt flora and thorny vines, protecting from further harm until Da or Grandfather could come to her aid. Red Spear, having killed the king, was running to engage the woman Mum had been fighting in battle, who was trying to hack away the vines protecting her.

Squirrel needed to find the archer, and needed to get to Mum.

The first was easy; he was sort of a prodigy at archery and looked to the trees around the battlefield. He spotted the bow and arrow in the canopy and was surprised that the enemy was nearest him, aiming towards Da.

He immediately made skin contact with the earth, turning green like his Grandda, Da, and Uncles did when they made contact with their birth element. He begged Lady Earth to expel the archer from the tree, and cage the offender in vines that made them bleed, only releasing them when Da could get revenge.

The Earth obeyed, thanking him for asking so politely before doing exactly what Squirrel asked. He then ran across the battlefield to where Da had entombed Mum, quick as the animal he was nicknamed for, asking Lady Earth once more to please receded all protections on mother but the vines and allow him safe entry into the cocoon.

Mum had lost much blood when he finally knelt beside her, but she still breathed. Squirrel put his hands near her wounds and begged The Hidden, Lady Earth, Lady Water, Lord Air and Lord Fire to save his Mum, their child.

The Hidden weren’t so interested, they argued that Mum had fulfilled her destiny, and they truly didn’t need the children within her now. If she and the children died Da would be inconsolable, a perfect weapon for them.

Sometimes Squirrel hated The Hidden.

The Elements took his pleas to heart and combined their powers to heal Mum and save his siblings growing inside her. He watched as the wound knitted together, and Mother stopped moaning in pain, instead falling into a restful sleep. Squirrel laid down at her side, relieved he’d succeeded.

He was truly angry that she went into Battle carrying twins. What was Mum thinking? What was Da thinking? Why didn't they tell him about his siblings? What would have happened if he hadn’t snuck through the portal to watch the battle?

When Da lifted the vines, he found Squirrel crying, holding onto his sleeping Mum. Grandfather standing next to Da looking relieved.

“Thank you for saving her Percival.” Da said, “Although I do have to ask what you are doing in this realm to begin with…”

Squirrel glared at his Da, still feeling his Fingers out still, knowing he looked a bit unhinged expecially whilst crying like a baby. “Why was Mum here to begin with? The Hidden and Elements said she was carrying twins…” he shot back.

“You know your Mother listens to reason and direction as well as you do son.” Da said with a grin, opening his arms.

Squirrel ran to his Da, taking comfort in his embrace. His scent and strength calming Squirrel enough for his Fingers to disappear. Da just held him, as they both sat next to Mum waiting for the battle to be done so they could go home. Squirrel vaguely noticed the cheering of the others, and that all the enemy except one were dead and that Grandfather was using his Lightning to kill the Viking woman that shot Mum.

He barly noticed Lady Earth taking the bodies and blood of the enemy into her depth, to nourish the life she would make bloom on the land in the future.

He just help tight to his Da until he opened the portal home and used his command over air to carry Mum home while still holding tight to Squirrel.

“If you ever sneak yourself into battle before you are trained fully I swear son you will be confined to the palace until you are a great-great-grandfather.” Da told him.

At first Squirrel thought to snort, thinking there was no way that Da could make good on such a threat, even in Avalon Fey would grow old and and pass into the Twilight. But he them recalled Gran, how young she looked for how old she was, and Grandfather was the oldest of all and looked very young. Mum and Da would be long-lived if their parents aging were anything to go by, and would be able to make good on their threat to keep him in the palace as long as they had control of their abilities. Additionally, Squirrel had changed so much after his adoption, he was certain he’d live to be old enough to at least see his great grandchildren if not longer. The threat was legitimate.

“Okay Da.” He conceded, “I promise not to sneak to watch such a battle again.”

There, he promised enough to ease his Da’s ire but still left an opening to sneak and see another battle in the future, and if he didn’t get caught he wouldn’t be punished. There would never be a battle such as the one that had just taken place.

Squirrel supposed that since he was nearly seven summers old, Prince and Heir of Avalon and soon would be a big brother he should start going by Percival like his father insisted. He knew Mum would call him Squirrel still; it was a nickname she gave him after all. But he’d officially go by Percival, and since Mum and Da were going to live forever, he wouldn’t have to be King for quite some time.

Perhaps he could become a Knight like Uncle Gawain?

* * *

After the final battle The Crown Prince and Princess continued their duty to lead all Fey to Avalon. There were Fey in places besides The Isles, and there was danger everywhere. 

But not all Fey opted to leave the mortal realm, as was their right. The Crown Prince and Princess periodically went to check on the Fey that chose stay behind. They needed to ensure their people were thriving no matter the realm. Even once Queen Vivienne stepped down and they became King and Queen, they would visit and ensure the people's safety.

The Knights of Avalon, led by the Green Knight and many more in number since their days as the Fey Resistance would ride and battle for their friends Queen Guinevere of the North and her Consort Sir Arthur. The Knights had numerous adventures over the years with their human friends. Sometimes the King would join the knights, he couldn't let his brothers have all the adventure.

* * *

When Uther Pendragon died leaving no heir, The Isles again were in turmoil. The Queen set out Excalibur in stone, in the middle of the lake that used to be the only entry to Avalon.

She decreed only the one true ruler of the Ilses would be able to pull The Sword of Kings from the stone. She wanted to ensure no puppet of the Pope would decide to go after what was left of the Fey in the mortal realm. Wanted to ensure her sons, now knights fighting with their Uncles were safe in their adventures. Only someone with a pure heart would be allowed to wield Excalibur and not be destroyed, only a true friend of the Fey would become King or Queen.

The Queen smiled as she, her eldest daughter, and the former Queen watched Sir Arthur, Consort to The Queen of the North, friend of her brothers and mentor to her sons, pull Excalibur free.

The Ladies of the Lake rejoiced.

If anyone was worthy of Excalibur and its power it was King Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> louisahalewrites on tumblr


End file.
